Spin the Bottle
by Steffie93
Summary: AU. Andy is at college and living with new housemates. Things get heated at a party when a mysterious stranger catches Andy's eye. How far will they be tempted by some dirty dares? One shot.


**This is the first smutty fic that I've published out of the ones I've written because I never think they're good enough. So don't be too mean. Leave a review if you want more!**

* * *

><p>Andy stepped out of her shower in a bubble of steam and wondered through to her bedroom. The towel she'd thrown round her stopped at the top of her thighs, just long enough to cover the essentials, but not leaving much to the imagination. She gripped it tighter to her as she spotted the man sat on her bed. With a little squeal and jump backwards, she quickly relaxed again.<p>

"Dov, what the hell are you doing on my bed?"

"I just came to ask you if you were ready yet," he ran his eyes up and down her body, "but clearly you're not."

"Well no," Andy responded in a tone that suggested he leave immediately. "Wait outside maybe?"

"What? Um…..yeah….of course" he rose and quickly slipped out the door.

"Men!" Andy exclaimed to herself.

* * *

><p>The outfit Andy had prepared was still exactly where she'd left it, led on her bed. She'd gone for black skinny jeans that hugged her legs perfectly and made her butt look good, paired with an emerald green racer-back top that made her eyes pop and showed a hint of the bra she would wear underneath. She wanted to impress, and maybe tease, but not go over the top. Everyone thought she was a good girl, and she had a reputation to maintain. They were hosting a party. She'd moved in with her friends a few months before and never got round to a house-warming, so they'd decided to throw one now. Dov, Andy, Traci, Gail and Chloe had been friends for a few years, all studying at the same college, and all far more interested in everything apart from their work. They were the perfect housemates, and despite Dov's claims that it was a nightmare to live with four women, he got by just fine.<p>

* * *

><p>Clean, dressed and with freshly curled hair that hung loosely around her shoulders, Andy slipped her favourite heels onto her feet and ventured out of her room. The girls were already gathered in the lounge room sipping on wine, and Dov was hovering nervously with a beer between his fingers.<p>

"About time!" Gail whinged, "We thought you were trying to drown yourself in that shower!"

"Piss off Gail"

"Someone's in a mood?"

"No, I'm just a little on edge about tonight. Do we even know who's coming, or how many people we're gonna have in our house?"

"It'll be fine, stop stressing. Grab a drink and sit down. All you have to do is smile and say hello to them, and as soon as they've gone you can go back to hiding in your room."

Andy raised an eyebrow at that. "I do not _hide_ in my room."

"It's okay Andy, we're know how socially awkward you can be" Traci added.

"Oh great, thanks Trace, thought I could count on some support from you at least."

"I'm sorry Andy, but Gail has a point. Relax, have fun! You might even find some people you enjoy hanging out with tonight."

"Geeezz you make it sounds like I don't even have friends! I'm not that bad! I'm FUN"

"Prove it." Chloe jibed.

"Fine, I will. How?"

"Play 'spin the bottle' with us."

"Easy" Andy replied.

"And no backing out of the dares, you do whatever we dare you to do."

"Deal."

With that there was a knock on the door. Andy headed for the kitchen in search of a drink to avoid answering it, leaving Dov to get it instead.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Andy was on her fifth glass of wine, and was definitely feeling it. Their friends had arrived in a steady stream after the first knock, along with a few groups of people that the housemates recognised but didn't exactly know. They assured Andy that if anything got broken she was free to shout, but so far the party was going smoothly.<p>

Gail wondered into Chloe's bedroom that was huge and on the same floor as the lounge and kitchen, with everyone else's room upstairs. Chloe's room was already full of people, those who couldn't fit in the lounge because of the lack of space. They cleared a little path for Gail to get through and laughed when she grabbed Andy's arm, startling her and making her spill her drink.

"It's time Andy" she said.

"Time for what?"

"Spin the bottle"

"Oh God." Andy whined.

"Come on, it'll be fine!" Gail rounded up a few players, her housemates included, and they gathered into a circle in the corner of Chloe's room. They were about to start playing when Chris arrived. There was a pause while the girls and Dov said hello, and made space in the circle so Chris could play. He'd brought a few friends, one who introduced himself as Oliver. Oliver looked about ten years older than anyone else in the room but as eager to play as any of them. The other man was more mysterious. Chris said his name was Sam when the guy refused to introduce himself. Sam was Chris' older cousin apparently, and had been reluctantly dragged along to the party. He took his place next to Andy in the circle and accidently leant on the light switch as he did, plunging the room into semi-darkness.

"Leave it!" Chloe shouted when he went to turn it back on. "It gives it a better atmosphere in the dark."

Dov downed the rest of his beer and placed the bottle on the floor.

* * *

><p>The first few rounds were rather tame, but things began to get more interesting as the game went on. Traci ended up wearing only a garbage bag, and Dov was still trying to get the taste of Gail's feet out of his mouth – someone dared him to lick her toes. Andy had escaped quite easily so far, but she knew her luck couldn't possibly hold out. On the next spin she was dared to kiss someone on the lips, so she picked the least awkward option and pecked Traci. The boys whistled and cheered, but Andy was just relieved they didn't make her kiss a stranger. As hot as some of their friends were, she was not the kind of girl to make out with a guy in front of an entire room of people, she was far too shy for that!<p>

The next spin saw Chloe removing her underwear from beneath her dress, and shoving it into Sam's pocket as a dare. Sam blushed a bright shade of red and sunk as far back against the wall as he could while Chloe winked at him and trailed her hands down the length of his arms, before returning to her spot opposite him in the circle.

On the next spin the bottle landed on Sam. Oliver had a slightly evil glint in his eye when he revealed Sam's challenge.

"Sammy, I dare you to give Andy a hickey."

Sam choked on his drink. "What?"

The circle of friends were all grinning stupidly, except for Andy who looked completely terrified.

"I can't do that, I don't even know her" Sam protested.

"It's fine," Gail interrupted with a smirk, "before you got here Andy agreed to do any dares at all, so go right ahead, she doesn't mind."

Andy glared at her friend and turned to face Sam. He was staring at her trying to gauge her opinion.

'What the hell' Andy thought to herself. 'I'll probably never see the guy again. It doesn't really matter.' She gave him her must reassuring smile and leant her back flat against the wall, reaching out to grip the hem of his shirt and tugged him closer so he was stood between her legs, flush against her body. Their friends were giggling and whispering around them, but Andy just ignored them. When Sam was well within Andy's personal space she whispered to him,

"Just do it, I don't mind."

Sam looked at her intently for another moment.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered back.

"I know," Andy breathed.

Sam raised his hand to her neck and gently brushed her hair out of the way. He ran his finger across the path of skin just below her ear. "Here" he said, his breath tickled Andy's neck and gave her goosebumps. She nodded her head imperceptibly and tilted her neck to give him room to move. Before she knew it Sam's lips were against her skin, warm and soft and sucking. He teased her skin between his lips and she closed her eyes, the room full of people and the party completely forgotten about. When Sam ran his tongue gently over the patch Andy couldn't help but let out a little moan. Her hands that had been by her sides against the wall found their way to his shirt again and gripped tightly. The sensation of Sam sucking her neck was so much more than she thought it would be. He was so gentle, but strong at the same time. She had no doubt he'd left his mark by now, but he continued to tease her, until someone cleared their throat behind him. Sam removed his lips from her neck and ran his thumb across her skin one last time. Andy opened her eyes to see the circle watching them closely with huge smiles on their faces.

"No need to go overboard there Sammy!" Oliver joked. Sam simply stared into Andy's eyes as he replied,

"If something's worth doing it's worth doing properly." The group chuckled and Traci nudged Andy from her other side. Andy caught her eye and shrugged at her, slowly raising her hand to stroke at the skin on her neck that had been so softly suckled by the mysterious man to her right. She had no real idea who he was, but after that display she knew she wanted to.

* * *

><p>Their focus turned back to the game after a few more moments. It continued with more dares, not many of them anything special. Oliver ended up giving a lap dance to an unsuspecting guy across the room, to the amusement of the whole group. It was Chloe who gave Andy her next dare. The bubbly brunette sauntered into the kitchen and returned with a bag of mints. She handed one to Sam as she passed him, instructing him to unwrap it. Sam did as he was told and looked at Chloe to see what she would instruct next.<p>

"Now put the mint in you mouth. Andy I dare you to take the mint from Sam without using your hands."

Sam couldn't help the little grin that crossed his lips. Andy blushed from her neck to her forehead and looked at the floor, wringing her hands. Traci gently nudged her in Sam's direction. He could see she was feeling shy so he tipped her face up to his with one finger under her chin. The look in his eyes was reassuring and calmed Andy a little. She stepped between his legs, deciding to just get it over with. She placed her hands on Sam's cheeks and kissed him gently. She dipped her tongue into his mouth and scooped the mint back into her own. She felt him shiver as she ran the tip of her tongue across his lip. She pulled back and caught his intense gaze before moving back to her spot in the circle. She blushed at the catcalls from her friends. Oliver stepped up to spin the bottle and Andy chanced a glance at Sam. She licked her lips subconsciously and sucked the mint in her mouth. Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked, but didn't look away.

* * *

><p>More rounds went on. Gail was dared to go and make out with a guy called Nick, and she didn't come back, so they carried on without her. The challenges got more and more cheeky. Traci had just taken a body shot from Dov, with lots of giggles from everyone. It was Sam's turn again and this time it was Traci who set the challenge. She looked between her best friend and the new older guy on the scene. He seemed to have had quite an effect on Andy, her shyness had gone out the window around him – no doubt helped by the alcohol. She grinned at them both and considered her options. Andy would kill her in the morning if she took it too far, but by the look on her face, she probably wouldn't mind if Sam was still there in the morning a this rate!<p>

"Sam, I dare you…..to undo…..and take off…..Andy's bra." Chloe gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as drunken giggles spilled out. Oliver grinned and chuckled stupidly, high-fiving Traci across the circle.

Andy was beyond caring at this stage. The guy had already sucked her neck and tasted her tongue; the sexual tension couldn't get any worse. Or so she thought.

Sam turned to face her and dragged her to stand between his legs again. "Okay?" he asked. She smiled shyly and nodded her head yes. Sam brought his hands to rest on her hips and rubbed circles underneath the material on her skin. Andy's breath caught and she met his eye. They didn't break eye contact while he did the rest. First he slid his hands up her left arm and hooked the strap from her shoulder over his thumb, bringing it down her arm before releasing it. He did the same for the other side. Then he moved his hands back to her hips. He kept his right hand in place but slipped his left up beneath her top, tracing a line from her waist to her bra strap with his fingertips. Andy shivered and she noticed Sam's eyes darken. He leaned in even closer as his fingers quickly unclipped the hooks on her back. He ran his fingers across her skin again as he returned his hand to its spot on her hip. Her bra was barely in place now. Andy took a deep breath as Sam did the last part. He slipped both hands under Andy's top and tugged gently on her bra. It slipped away in his hands, and Sam brushed his knuckles against the underside of her breasts as he pulled the bra out from under her top with one hand. The other hand he lingered with and stroked the sensitive skin he'd just revealed, making Andy hold her breath and bite back a whimper under the cover of the darkened room.

* * *

><p>Oliver lurched forward and pinched Andy's bra from Sam's hand, before turning away in search of people to boast of Sam's achievements on his behalf. The group of friends glanced at the Andy and Sam before noticing the intense moment they were having, and heading off after Oliver to join in his fun.<p>

Sam still had one hand subtly placed up Andy's top stroking gently at the soft skin beneath her breasts. Andy still wasn't breathing properly. She chanced a gasp and realised just how breathless she sounded. Sam had a hint of a grin on his face, the corner of his mouth turned up. They were still staring into each other's eyes. Sam pushed against her slightly so she ended up with her back against the wall again. He stood so close she could feel the friction of his jeans rubbing against hers. Any closer and she'd feel if he was as turned on by this as she was.

Sam lowered his face to Andy's and captured her lips in a slow and passionate kiss, working his lips with just the right pressure against hers. Andy licked his bottom lip like she had before, and invited Sam's tongue into her mouth where they gently fought for dominance. They explored each others mouths for a while until Andy couldn't stand the lack of air any longer. She pulled back. It was so unlike Andy, against a wall, braless with Sam's hands up her top, making out in front of all of her friends. She shook her head and pushed Sam away gently. She gave him a reassuring smile at the puzzled look he now wore on his face. Andy slid her hand into his that he'd dropped from under her shirt, and tugged until he followed her out of the room. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to face him.

"Up the stairs, turn right, the room at the far end. Wait for me there."

Sam looked confused.

"Go on" she encouraged.

"What about you?"

"I'm coming, just give me two minutes." Sam smirked but started to move up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Andy hurried into the kitchen, swerving past the bodies of acquaintances she passed on the way. She grabbed the bottle of wine she'd been drinking earlier and poured herself a glass. She put the bottle back on the shelf and raised the glass to her lips, downing the liquid within a few gulps. She cringed and scrunched up her eyes at the sensation. Now she was ready.<p>

* * *

><p>The door to Andy's room was half open when she made her way along to it. She pushed it open slowly and saw Sam standing with his back to her, holding a photo frame of her and Traci in front of him. She cleared her throat and he turned quickly to face her.<p>

"I'm sorry," he apologised and replaced the frame where he'd found it.

"It's okay."

Sam nodded and took a step towards her. He held out a hand for Andy which she just stared at for a moment, thinking hard. She gulped, turned her back on him and walked to the door. She heard Sam sigh. "I'm not like that Andy," he growled at her gently. "I didn't come here expecting anything tonight, you don't need to be scared of me."

Andy looked at him over her shoulder. She gripped the door and pushed it closed, flicking the lock across. "I just thought this would be better without the chance of an audience." The grin on her face when she turned round made Sam's hurt jump. She was so beautiful.

"But just so you know, I'm not like this either," she defended. "In fact this is so unlike me I'm a little scared of myself right now! But definitely, definitely, not scared of you." She reached for his hand and pulled herself over to him. She stopped at his feet and intertwined their fingers. Their lips were inches apart.

"Andy…."

"Sam, I like you. I overthink this kind of thing all the time. I don't want to do that tonight."

He kissed her, slowly but with a hint of the passion that would follow if they took it further.

"You taste of wine again. Liquid courage?"

"Busted," she whispered.

"Do I make you nervous Andy?" he asked softly.

Andy bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor. Sam cupped her cheek with his palm and raised her face to look into his eyes again.

"You don't have to be shy Andy. You make me nervous too."

Andy smiled. Sam stroked his thumb across her cheek, brushing her lips and making her tremble. She leant into him, pleading with her eyes for him to kiss her again. He obliged, staying in control, keeping it slow but burning with passion. Andy moaned and dropped her hand to rest on his chest. They were impossibly close. Sam could feel her breasts rubbing against him and he hardened immediately. With one hand still cupping her face, he moved his other to run up her side, settling on her breast and tweaking her nipple through the thin material of her shirt. Andy's knees quaked and she fell into Sam. Now she could feel exactly what she'd done to him.

With new found confidence she trailed her hand down Sam's chest until she reached his jeans and cupped him through the fabric. Sam groaned.

"Are you sure you want to do this Andy?"

"Very" she replied with a cheeky grin.

That was all the permission Sam needed. He slid his hands to her waist and lifted her up. Andy squealed, she hadn't expected that, but soon hooked her feet together behind his back and whimpered as he pushed her back into a wall. She could feel his cock straining against his jeans, pushing on her heat. Sam secured her with one hand under her ass and used his other to whip her shirt off. The sight of the perfect breasts he'd been so teased by all night was breath taking, and Andy did not miss the tiny gasp he took. The lust in Sam's eyes was enough to send more heat pooling to her centre.

Andy turned her attention to Sam's neck, sucking and gently biting, winding him up like he had earlier, but now Sam was sure he might explode from the sensation. He rocked his hips into hers and growled as she nipped his collarbone.

Sam lifted Andy away from the wall and dropped her roughly onto the bed beside them. He hurriedly lost his shirt before crawling on top of her slowly. Andy grinned at the muscled torso beneath her fingertips, and Sam shivered lightly at her touch.

"So soft" he whispered, before leaving another mark on her neck and sucking her earlobe. "So beautiful" he murmured.

"God Sam."

"I love it when you say my name…" he kissed his way across Andy's cheek to her lips, devouring her in an adventurous kiss, barely giving her time to catch her breath. When he finally released her she pushed and rolled her weight over him until she found herself on top, rolling her hips hard against his. There was no hiding his arousal now.

Andy grinned wickedly at him, and then her lips were on his bare stomach, leaving a trail from his neck to the lick of hair that disappeared below his belt.

Sam gasped and helped her fumble with the buckle before raising his hips to shuffle the offending clothing out of the way. He was _very_ hard now, and Andy wasted no time in slipping her hand into his boxers and stroking his length. He looked huge from her angle and it only made her smile wider. She might be shy, but she was no first-timer. This was going to be fun!

Sam squirmed as Andy dragged his boxers down and dropped a kiss to his tip on the way back up. She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, making Sam hiss and wriggle.

"Andy…"

"Shhhhh"

He swallowed hard and grabbed onto her hair, gently dragging her back up his body before she ruined everything by taking this any further with her tortuously good mouth. "Later" he whispered, and kissed her hard and deep.

Andy settled herself straddling him again and the increased friction of his naked cock against her sex was almost too much, even with her trousers in place.

Sam rolled them over and made quick work of her button and zipper. She soon lay before him with nothing on but blue lace panties and a mischievous smile.

"You are something else!" he told her before starting the same trail she'd used on him. Before he had a chance to move past her stomach, she ran her fingers into Sam's hair and pulled, stopping him.

"I can't wait that long Sam," she whined.

Sam shook his head with a smile and kissed her. "Later" he repeated, with a promise in his voice. Andy hooked her fingers into the sides of her panties and wiggled them off.

They were now skin on skin. The electricity was too much. A cloud of passion across both their eyes. Andy could feel Sam resting on her inner thigh. She needed him, _now. _She rocked her hips up and moaned. Sam took the hint, running his fingers in gentles circles down her stomach until he reached her folds. He dipped a finger between and groaned as he felt her hot juices. He gently stroked her clit, eliciting a sharp hiss from Andy.

"God that feels so good."

Sam slid a finger inside her and used his thumb to keep rubbing circles on her bud. Andy bucked against him, panting from the pleasure.

"Right there!"

He added a second finger and split them apart inside her, widening her walls so it would be easier for the main event.

"Sam, please."

"Soon," he whispered and pinched her clit. Andy moaned loudly, and Sam silenced her with a powerful kiss. When he felt Andy's walls flutter he knew she was close. He pumped his fingers into her a little harder and a little faster until she had to bite his shoulder to keep from crying out.

" Please" she whimpered, "don't stop. I'm gonna…god….i'm…..Sam…I'm…coming!"

"Shhh it's okay, I got you. Just let go, Andy."

She shuddered hard against his hand and dropped her head onto the bed, breathing hard. Sam stroked her bud slowly to bring her down gently.

"You know what you're doing, don't you" she breathed.

Sam chuckled softly and brought his hand up to her mouth so she could lick his fingers.

"So do you," he challenged with a smirk, leaning his arms either side of her head.

Andy slid her hand between them and gripped him firmly. She spread her legs as wide as she could and hooked her feet behind his back.

"Show me" she pleaded.

She positioned Sam at her entrance and he slid the tip in slowly. Andy hissed and threw her head back. Sam stole a kiss.

"You haven't felt _anything_ yet," he taunted.

"Oh god."

Sam slid his length in slowly, covering himself in her wetness. As he thrust the last inch gently, Andy stopped breathing. He hit that spot and filled her completely.

"Jesus!"

Sam smiled and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in with more force. He picked up a steady rhythm until Andy was writhing beneath him. With every thrust he changed his aim, hitting a different spot on the walls of Andy's sex, making her moan and mumble incomprehensible things about how good it was.

Sam was also finding it hard to breath. Each time he hit that spot Andy would grip him harder with her muscles, and her feet dug in hard to his back. But the pleasure was too much for him to care.

He knew he couldn't last long like this, so he pulled her legs up over his shoulders. With this angle he could reach even deeper inside her.

Andy felt the difference immediately. Little ripples ran through her and she couldn't help the cry that escaped her lips.

"YES! Oh god yes!"

Sam drove into her harder, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, and breathy moans left both their mouths.

Her orgasm ripped through her and she arched into Sam who grunted his own release and followed her over the edge, collapsing carefully on top of her. Both were sweaty and exhausted. After a minute Sam pulled out and rolled to the side scared of crushing her.

"That was…" he started.

"Yeah. Amazing." She breathed back. Sam chuckled.

"Do you think they heard us?" he murmured.

"I don't care. It was worth it," she smirked at him. He returned her smile and ran his fingertips across her stomach. "It was."

"You weren't kidding," Andy stated. He raised an eyebrow. "When you said I hadn't felt anything yet. You weren't lying." Sam laughed.

"Do that again," she pleaded, rolling on top of him.

"Already?"

"I don't know how long my mysterious stranger is gonna be around. I'm gonna make the most of it while I have you. And lets face it, are you gonna say no, after that!?"

Sam ran a fingertip between her beautifully exposed breasts. Her nipples hardened again, making him twitch.

"I don't think I could say no even if I wanted to." He leant up and kissed the smile off her lips. "And if you make me come like _that_ every time, I'll stick around as long as you want me!"

Andy giggled, "Right back at ya." She lifted herself up and slid down his length, groaning as she felt his hard tip brush against her cervix.

"Jesus Andy, you're so fucking tight!"

"That feels amazing! God Sam."

She rode him until she could no longer hold it back and came all over him, squeezing every drop from his throbbing cock. They fulfilled their promises from earlier and passed out after round three completely satiated, wrapped around each other.

* * *

><p>When Andy stirred in the morning she felt the weight of Sam's arm anchoring her to his chest, and his heart beating steadily under her ear.<p>

Smiling she remembered the events of the night before. At some point she'd have to investigate where exactly her bra had ended up, but for now she thought up the nicest way to wake Sam, and thanked the gods for inventing 'spin the bottle.'


End file.
